Castlevania curse of darkness
by FoxRain
Summary: OC insert. Hector followed Isaac bent on revenge until he met a young girl with no memory of how she got there or where she came from. Now follow these two as one fights to stop the raising evil, while the other fights to regain her memories on a journey filled with laughs, sorrow, monsters, and friends of many kinds. rated T for mild cussing.
1. The meeting

Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness.

Tale of the lost soul.

...

I watch the clouds roll across the moon as I walked down the stone wall, the cool night air felt nice after being traped in a hot room of the castle.

My name is Alexia, but everyone calls me Alex. I am averege hight, I have strait blond/brown hair, I got green eyes, and thanks to all the fighting I have been doing I can still butten up my fav jeans after eating all the cake I keep finding.

And I have no idea how the hell I got thrown in to this crazy mess! Its all a freaking blur, all I do know was I came to setting in a chair looking out a window in this crazy ass castle from hell!

Right moving on, I am currently I'm watching a man with white hair yelled at a man with red hair, who reminded me of an emo singer, the one with white hair stood just short of the fountain attached to the stairs leading to the large front door, while the emo singer stood at the top of the steps laughing like a not job with a weird living statue that had glowing crystals embeded in it standing beside him.

"I have come to exact my revenge apon you for the death of Rosaly!" the white haired man yelled pointing at the emo singer with anger.

Before I could hear the emo replie the sounds of digging and the feeling of magic on my skin alerted me to the wolf poping out of the ground like a daisy. The wolf wasn't very big but made up for that with speed, its pelt was dark blue almost black on top with a muddy brown/red under belly, and atop its head were two horns.

The wolf gave a growl as it sized me up for attack I pulled my two hand knives, they kinda looked like Narutos, from my belt and readied myself.

It lunged hoping to knock me down as I was crouching, I rolled to the side slicing its belly and left leg as I did, it growled low turning to make another lung a at me just as I side stepped and let it sail over the stone railing to the ground below.

I looked over the edge and watched the wolf turn in to dust as it hit the ground, so I turned to look over at the rest of the courtyard only to find it empty and the front doors of the castle wide open, sighing I headed for the first door I saw.

Meybe I will meet up with one of them later, I thought with another sigh, geez it was lonely here.

I noticed the insides of the castle still had stuff left from its hey day, red moth eaten drapes covered the windows, paints of gone or faded lined the walls, and the random scattered candle kept the insides to dark to see the colors of the inner walls but light enough to see where your going.

As I moved along the hall I tried to figure out how the hell I got here and hoped maybe run into the hot white haired guy I could swear I have seen before. Except for the random zombie or skeleton the hall was empty of life, lightening flashed in the windows casting large shadows across the walls but I could hear no rain.

As I walked I kept thinking of horror movies, the ones with the girl running around alone just long enough to find the killer and get ether hurt badly or killed, shivering I willed myself to think of happy movies like Adventure time or Naruto but it did little good. Its not like I'm scared it just that I don't like finding the random scary shit.

I walked through yet another door and came to surprise! another empty hallway just like the last one, I dispatched the skeletons and kept walking hoping to find something soon I was getting bored and this place reminded me more and more of the movie Rose Red.

I walked aways before coming to yet another door but this one lead outside to the stone wall, the night air was crisp and dispite the lightening you could seen inside through the windows I found only whisps of clouds drifting before a large full moon. Odd.

I soon came into contact with more wolfs poping up like bazarre little daisies out of the ground. As I fought them off I could swear I heard bats chirping in the night but when I turned to look I could see nothing flying in the skys, I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts by a large suit of armer that was taking a swing at my head.

"Watch your self child!" A mans voice barked from behind me.

I jumped back at the last minute just berly missing the axe, as I got back to my feel the white haired guy ran passed me and attacked the suit of armer with a rapir.

watched the two fight and I realized I could fight weak shit like zombies and skeletons but things like the armer would kill me! I mean skeletons were easy a blow to the head sent there skulls flying, and zombies were slow and stupid unlike the ones in Resident Evil. But the armers had brains and brown, sure they were slow but they more then made up for it.

Suddenly wolfs popped up from behind us and headed strait for the white haired man. feeling useless and spirred on by my habit of caring to much, I blocked there path and sliced at them with my blades.

I got the first one easley enough with a blade to the neck as it lunged for the guy and not me, the second though had decided I was a threat and was trying to get behind me for a back attack. I spun away as the wolf tried to lung for my face and put my back to the wall, the wolf tried its lung a second time but I saw it coming and ducked down causing it to hit the wall face first, using its stuned state I stabed it in the heart or what I hoped was the heart.

Dust from it rained down on me as it died, I sat there trying to dust myself off when a shadow stood in front of me making me jump. Looking up and found the white haired guy standing there offering me a hand with a strange look on his face, I took his hand soon found myself standing as the guy looked me over.

"Why are you here child? Do you not know this place is full of monsters and evil ready to kill one so young?" He spoke looking at me with concern.

"I'm sixteen! I'm so not a child" I said to him smiling at the shocked look on his face.

"But you look so much younger!" his voice full of dought.

"Ya I get that alot, I blame my dad he didn't look his age ether" I said with a laugh as the man before pondered this.

"I am Hecter and do you by chance have a name?" Hecter asked stepping away to give me room.

"My name is Alexia but I go by Alex, and I am unsure how I got here" I said offering my hand to shake.

Hecter took my hand but rather then shake it he placed a kiss on my nuckles and let go, I could feel my face heat up from the blush and tried not to notice.

"Well miss Alex I would rather not leave you here to fight alone, and if you have no idea how you got here I must ask that you acompany me till we figure that out, I would feel horrible if anything happened to you if I could have prevented it." Hecter said with a stirn look on his face,

"Sounds good to me after all I don't think I would last very long if I had to fight a suit of armer like you did" I said with a knod.

"Good then let us be off" Hecter headed off down the stone walkway.

The Stone ledge had little to see on it as we walked, on one had side thick trees that led off in to the night, while a stone wall graced the other.

We fought some wolfs and a few skeletons as we went but nothing major like the armer, and soon we came to another door but this one was difrent from the others it had a blue glowing design on it and a welcoming aura surounding it.

Hecter held the door for me as we walked in to a mid sized room that had a path with a few stairs leading up to a fancy chair with a large winged statue behind it, under the plate where we stood I could see glowing weird glowing blue flowing substines that looked like it was from the twilight zone around the whole inner room.

"It is a room for healing" Hecter said as I looked around the room like a child in disneyland.

I turned and watched as Hecter sat in the fancy chair and the wings of the statue suddenly curled around him blocking him from few for a moment, when the wings went back to there place on the statue I saw the Hecter stand and the few scratchs I had seen on him glow as they faded.

"Would you like to try I am sure you could use a healing as well" He said jestering me to come sit.

Blinking at him I walked up the few steps to the chair and watched Hecter move away before he motioned for me to sit, so I did, the chair was comfy and I had a sudden calm feeling flow through me before the wings desinded and curled around me a flash of rainbow colored light surounded me before the wings uncurled leaving me feeling refreshed.

"Feel better now child?" Hecter asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Not a child! and yes thank you" I glared with out venom.

Hecter merly shook his head at me before opening the door and heading out, huffing I hurred to catch up and soon we were walking down the same stupid stone path as before. We soon came to another door and the end of the long path and agian Hecter held the door open for me, the room was round with nothing surprising in it Hecter made for the other door and I followed but was distracted by a slitely large rolled paper on the ground, grabbing it I hurred to the door were Hecter was waiting for me.

I was about to unroll the paper when Hecter grabbed the colller of my shirt and pulled me back just in time to save me from getting hit by a skeleton, I stuffed the paper in my backpack and grabbed my blades as Hecter started fighting.

Spikes blocked the doors and a large purple cyclops with a huge log with spikes in it came at us, Hecter took the offencive as I delt with the skeletons that were more my size, I finished off the last one just as Hecter killed the purple freak.

"Ya, glad I'm with you or I would be dead right now" I said smiling at Hecter who only shook his head and walked for the door.

"If you paid attention I am sure you could fight better" Hecter said walking from the room.

Rolling my eyes as I followed behind, pulling the paper out of my pack as I went. A large stair case streached out before us covered in a red carpet, a chest was sitting on the ground before it and I rushed to open it with Hecter following.

I grabbed the lid of the chest and tried to pry it open with no avial it was locked tight, huffing I looked up at Hecter and as he shook his head.

"I think it's guarded by magic best to come back to it" he said with out a care.

Hecter started up the starts avoiding the missing chunks as he went, I gave the chest a kick with my boot before following behind him.

The next room was cooler then the last and it had the same strang twilight zone feel but with glowing red. a large plateform hovered in the middle of the room casting of a red glow below it. Hecter was talking to his self as I looked out in to the red abyss aurounding us, chucks of stairs, buildings, and stuff floated around in a endless red swirl making me wonder were the hell we were.

"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness!" I turned and watched as Hecter raised his arms out his and as his hands started to glow.

"Release to me one of the tortured souls!"

"Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living!"

"Immaculate being...Appear before me NOW!"

I watched as Hecter shot magic from his hands at the statue incasing in a bubble that floated atop the platform, the statue suddenly light up and a tingling sound of a bell rang out as the fairy statue came to live a fluttered around Hecter.

"Well, well, devil forging isn't it? Never seen that before. Quit inpressive. Its enough to make the blood run cold" A grungy voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Hecter asked taking it the strange man before him.

From my place I could see a man dressed in a black preachers robes, he had no hair, dark eyes, and pointy boots...I had a horror movie flash back when I saw him and his aura creeped me out.

"Ah, my apologies m'lord. I should have offered an introduction, I go by Zead. I'm here for one purpose only, to purify this land of the pestilent curse which infects it" Zead stated with his grungy voice.

"I see" Hecter said studying him.

"You, on the other hand, are pursuing the other devil forgemaster...Are you not?" Zead stated rather then asked.

Hecter's eyes hardened at that and he's aura changed from curious to anger, I stepped back from them as Hecter had moved to stand more infront of me blocking my view, he did this with out really thinking to do it and I watched as a grin appered on Zeads face.

"The one you seek fled the toward the chapel on the other side of the mountian, he made his escape through the back of the castle" Zead said looking concerned at Hecter but I could hear the glee in his voice.

"What concern is this to you?" Hecter asked warily.

"He is the one protecting the curse. Ergo, he is an impediment to me...And to all those who abide in this land" Zead said with am air of defensiveness.

"I see, very well. I, Hecter, thank you for your help. Now if you'll forgive me, we must be on our way" Hecter said hurring to the door with out so much as a glance at me.

"If I were you child, I would stear clear and keep my nose in my own busness" Zeads voice was to close for comfort.

I snapped to attention as I found Zead next to me looked at me with a glee filled smile, a small chime sound was followed by the fairy devil placing its self between us. With out further question I ran from the room with the fairy close on my heels, even at a distence I could feel the malice rolling of that guy.

I caught up with Hecter easely as he realized he had forgot us both, he gave me a look like that of a impatient kid before turning and walking back through the suround room and to the stone path.

I let Hecter deal with the random low class monster as I once agian pulled the rolled paper from my backpack, the fairy devil flutter around me as I unrolled to reveal a map!

"Hey Hecter! That paper I pick up was the map to this place!" I yelled at him as he killed off a wolf a couple feet away.

"Well can you find how to get to the back of this castle?" He asked sheething his blade and giving the fairy a slite glare.

"Looks like we can get to some underground tunnles if we head back to the first floor and head west" I beemed at him.

A smile tugged at his lips before he shook his head and walked off, I rolled my eyes and looked at the fairy still hanging around and saw that it to was rolling its eyes before we took off after Hecter.

Lots of look-a-like hallways, doors, and monster later we were heading down the west hallway on the first floor of the castle.. We passed another healing room were Hecter healed before we moved on, the hallway soon gave way to a guted out room that looked like it would collaps at any moment and water covered the floor almost to our knees.

A blue colored lizard looking monsters with a large fin running down its back pop up out of the water like some sort of shamoo, and jump strait at Hecter screaching as it did.

A second pop up a moment later trying to get Hecter in the back but I slamed my backpack it to its face before it could, it stumbled back a bit and I readied my hand knives. The merman took a swing at me with its claws just as I dodged and sliced it across the chest before jumping back, a blade sliced the merman from behind, killing it as Hecter sheethed his blade and watched it turn back to water.

"You can protect your self if nothing else" he said to me as he walked by me.

I growled at him, he could stand to learn some compliments, I thought with anger.

I followed behind up the broken rocky slope leading to the other door, once inside the room spikes shot up blocking our way and locking us in the room with a angry feeling suit of armer and a large group of skeletons.

"You might want to be carefull when you fight cause that armer has waves of malice rolling off it" I said reading my blades.

"You can feel its malice?" Hecter asked confused pulling out his weapon.

Before I could replie the armer rushed at us, Hecter deflected its assalt with his sword as I dodged to the right and started taking the skeletons down.

I was on the last when I hear Hecter shout and the fairy devil chirp in dismay, I turned in time to see Hecter get thrown in to a wall. I was so caught up watched Hecter get to his feet and hoping he was hurt to bad, I didn't see where the enemy had gone till I felt a searing pain blossem on my back.

I turned quickly and found a skeleton about to swing its bloodied knive at me again, ducking low I slashed one blade upward slicing its skull in two.

I groaned as the pain worsened in myback and I wrapped my arms around my belly to help stop the pain, it felt like lava scorching my back. I heard a yell before the ground shook talling me the armer was taken care of, I was trying so hard to ignore the pain I almost didn't hear Hecter calling to me and the chirp/chime sounds of the fairy devil as it casted it healing magic on me.

"You must be more vigilant Alex!" Hecter said crouching at my side.

A blue sparkly dust started raining down on me as I started to feel the burning lesson, I looked up and found the fairy devil trying its hardest to heal me causing me to smile.

"Thanks dude" I said setting full on to the ground.

"I have been meaning to ask this. Your cloths, the way you speak, and you say you can feel the monsters? Were do you come from? and how can you feel anything from the mindless creatures?" Hecter asked as he helped me up.

I looked down at myself and realized he had a point, I was dressed in a simple black t-shirt, jeans with a knee now ripped out, hiking boots, and a backpack with Cloud Strifes wolf crest on it. I stood out like a goth in a hipsters bar.

"I came from a very different world the yours" I stated as Hecter walked beside me heading for the large hole in the wall.

"And I have always been able to feel things like emotions, and I have come to realize I can also smell magic. Weird huh?" I say to him with a grin.

When in dought smile I thought as Hecter looked at me with a puzzled look, Hecter was walking slower so we could walk side-by-side.

"That is very odd" He said as we walked.

We were soon walking into an under ground cavern, a phantom chackle caused the hairs on my neck to stand on end as a robed creature with only two glowing red eyes blocked our path.

"Mind yourself Alex" Hecter cautioned me as he drew forth his sword.

I watched Hecter dispatch them as I kept a weary eye open for anything trying to attack me hoping I wouldn't need to fight, even with all the healing it still hurt to breath. A few minutes passed with out any enemies coming after me as Hecter killed the last spook, and all the while the fairy devil stayed flutter around me helping to watch for attack.

"Hey Hecter, I think this guy needs a name" the said fairy perked up abit as I pointed at it.

Hecter merley sighed before giving me the go ahead, I thought as we walked listening for enemys as I thought up a good name for the fairy.

I looked around as we walked through a doorway carved in the rock, and found the walls laced with skulls on display type shelfs carved in to the rock and protected by a black iron fence.

As we walked a few skeletons poped up but were killed easly, and soon we found another healing room but I waved off Hecter as he tried to get me to go heal, seeing as we had the fairy with no name healing us and the fact that I could now breath with out pain I saw no reson so we walked on.

We soon came to another door and a pack of wolf creatures attacked us.

"Hey why do these wolfs have horns anyway?" I asked Hecter as I killed my last wolf.

"These are not mear wolfs, the beast we have killed are called Fenrir" Hecter replied all knowing.

I knoded in understanding, something about that name nagged at me like when I first met Hecter. I paused as my feet met a strange looking stone on the ground that was abit bigger then the palm of my hand.

I picked it up and looked closely at it but could find nothing strange but the swirled looking shell embeded in it.

"Hey Hecter what is this?" I asked him as I ran to catch up.

"It looks as though you have found a wild memorie, it is used in forging wepons" Hecter said taking the rock from me and putting it in one of the many pouchs on his belt.

We soon found are selfs in a room with half of it blocked off by wine barrels, I stood back and watched with remorse as Hecter smashed the barrels sending wine across the floor in small streams.

Man my brother would be having a hey-day right now, I thought.

Hecter grabbed two bottles of undameged wine that lay on the floor as we walked in to the other half of the room, a small red and gold chest sat in the middle of the floor and a bottle of blue liquid sitting on a raised pedestool, I moved to help the fairy with the chest as Hecter retreved the bottle on the pedestool

"I got it!" I exclaimed causing both the fairy and Hecter to jump and look at me with shock.

"We shall call you Vivi" I said pointing to the fairy devil.

The fairy devil now called Vivi made its chiming sound as it bounced in the air happily, I turned to Hecter for approval.

"It seems to make him happy" Hecter stated with a shrug as he walked passed us to the door with a smirk on his lips.

I quickly showed Vivi how to fist-bump and grabbed the hunck of metal in the chest before running after Hecter, I looked over the metal in my hand as Hecter killed the few skeletons in the tunnles as we walked.

"I think its Aluminum" I said to Hecters back.

I looked up as I suddenly ran in to Hecters chest, I looked up with shock only to see laughter dance in his eyes before he took the lump of metal.

"It, like the wild memorie, is used in forging wepons and you should learn to watch where you are going" Hecter said with humer before stuffing the lump in one of the many pouchs on his belt.

Huffing I followed behind him glaring at Vivi as he laughed at me with his bell like chime.

We walked for a good fifteen minutes before finding a room full of more ghosts and the doors barred off by spikes. It didn't take us long to kill them and move on, I was smirking at Hecter as he examinethe d chard edges of his coat as we walked.

I was checking the map as we walked in to the first door on the right on the south side of the map, when the doors were suddenly sealed up by spikes ghost popped out of then air as Fenrirs popped up from the ground.

"Really? Why can't we find one dange room with out monsters in it?" I asked killing off a fenrir.

"This is how Isacc is entertained, by watching us from some where fight to our deaths with these lesser beast" Hecter replied as fought of two ghost.

It took for freaking ever to kill the last fenrir as a ghost kept healing the dang thing and Hecter couldn't get to the stupid ghost because it liked to pass in to the wall.

I was crouching as I huffed and puffed from all the running and fighting as Hecter looked over room, some how I was the first to see bag sitting in the courner which I quickly ran to.

"DUDE, this bags full of gold coins!" I exclaimed shifting the coins around in the bag.

I heard Hecter sigh to my right just before he took the sack of coins from me and tucked it into one of his many pouchs.

"Hey! I found that bag fair and square! So give it back!" I yelled trying to get into the pouch.

Hecter suddenly had a grip in my wrist stopping me from getting any closer to the pouch, Hecter was a whole lot taller then me but then I was kind short for my age. He easly slung me over a shoulder and walked from the room as I pounded his back and yelled my demands at him.

"Are you quite done?" Hecter asked after entering another hall.

"No you meanie! I found it first" I huffed crossing my arms the best I could.

Vivi was silently laughing at me as I heard Hecter sigh agian.

"Yes but how will you carrie the bag of coins? I know you pack is full I can fill its weight" I grumbled an answer as Hecter put me down.

He was right after all, I had packed my backpack for something I couldn't even remember with a few friends who's names I couldn't recall, this caused a sick panic feeeling to settle over me as I tried to remember.

"Fine but your still a jerk!" I finally growled at him before walking ahead hoping to out run the feeling washing over me.

We soon found our selfs in a wide room with a crumbling ceiling, Vivi flow off towerd a line of pillers and havered around the third one pointing to it.

Hecter figured out what Vivi was saying before I did and attacked the piller, a loud cracking sound was soon fallowed by part of the ceiling falling I jumped behind Hectre as the dust settled and a ramp to the next floor was made.

I grabbed a strange piece of paper before following Hecter up the ramp, I handed it to Hecter before Vivi grabbed my hand and lead me to chest that agian was sitting in the middle of the floor.

We opened it as Hecter read the paper, inside I found a pretty glowing red ovel crystal that was the size of my whole hand and quickly ran to show Hecter.

"Look at this it was inside the chest!" I said helding out the crystal to him.

"It would appear that you have found an evolution crystal" Hecter smirked as I looked puzzled at him "This will alow are little friend here to grow stronger and evolve in to a more firce devil"

"Cool, and his names Vivi! How hard is that to remember?" I said with a mocking glare. "V-i-v-i, say it with me V-i-v-i. Vivi!

Hecter only shook his head with a sigh ignoring me as he moving to the door and in to yet another tunnel. We killed off a few skeletons as we walked down the coridor of rock, we came to a room with a few wizards in it but were quickly killed as Hecter dispatched them with out braking a sweat.

We found ourselfs back on the first floor, a few wizards and zombies were waiting for use in a large room back inside the castle walls and not the tunnels. I walked off to start killing zombies has Hecter worked on the wizards.

I killed the first two with ease, but it was the third that had me cringing away.

"That is so gross!" I said coving me mouth and nose with my hand.

The zombie before me had decided now was a good time to vomit a gooey yellow slop on to the floor that smelled worse the a rotting corpes.

I dodge away and killed its brethern first then came back to it, everytime I tried to get close to kill it, the dang thing would hurle and cover the floor around it almost like it was protecting its self.

I looked around for Hecter and found him fighting off the last two wizards so he would be of no help, grumbling I pulled off my backpack and dug around in it for a hard hopefully pointy object and found a hunting knive I didn't even know I had.

I throw the blade at it like an expert and hit the zombie between the eyes, hell ya! I pumped my fist in the air.

"That was an excellent shot, but why did you not simply throw your hand blade?" Hecter asked coming to stand beside me.

"I can't throw those blades man, there way to specal to throw at a mere zombie!" I said with a grin that as yet again thing I couldn't remember nagged at my brain.

We left the room with Hecter sighing and me grining, I was trying to ignore the thoughts in my brain, as we headed down more halls and through more rooms till we came to a room with a bunch of zombies and a chair.

"Why is there a chair sitting in the middle of the room? that makes no sense" I said to Hecter as he killed off the zombies.

After he was done all three of us looked at the chair closely, the fairy looked bored, Hecter looked concerned, and I wanted to sit in it for the hell of it.

I ran up before Hecter could grab me, and grab he try, and sat down as Hecter yelled a warning looking pained and running to my side with panic, I blink at him as he yanked me from the seat.

"Do you not think?" He bellowed at me "what if it had been a trap!? and you had gotten hurt again!?"

Something in his words triggered another set of strange emotions with blank memories, and this time they scared me. flashs of blood, pain and anger caused me to shiver and I wanted them out.

"Gee I didn't know you cared" I said to his pained looking face, venting the strange emotions at him.

Hecter let go slowly and walked to the door with out another word and suddenly I had regret eating away at me instead. Geez what is wrong with me? I thought as I followed behind.

Hecter walked ahead of me with out even so much as a glance and headed for the stairs a few feet away, Vivi was even glaring at me now. I heaved a sigh, something is wrong with me, but what? I thought as I walked.

I hand suddenly grabbed me throwing me to the side as Hecter drew his sword and block an attack from more suits of armer, I was about to help out when Hecter gave me the coldest glare I had ever recived I walked down the hall abit and waited for him to finish.

Hecter sheethed his sword as the last armer fell and walked passed me down the hall with out a word, more walking and being told through a glare to stay out of the fights later we found our selfs walking up yet another set of stairs this one to the third floor.

The third floor was pretty boring as I was kept from fighting, we soon found the stairs to the fourth floor and head up.

The fourth floor hallway wasn't as long or random as the other floors had been, I could see only two doors on this floor, one was a healing room, the other had a large skull in it with glowing red swiring through vain line indents.

Before I could even look at it up close Hecter snagged my backpack as we were walking by the healing room, opened the said rooms door and throw me in.

I jumped to my feet just in time to see Hecter close the door in my face as I stood the dumb phounded.

I can can feel his sorrow and determination even now, but something about this drew me to wonder what he was thinking.

An instint later I was pounding the door down yelling at him to set me free from the room, the ground shook for a moment causing me to pause worried I pounded and yelled even harder.

"How the hell did he seal this ROOM!?" I screamed the last word, by now the ground was shuddering hard and my fear for the fool was growing.

"To hell with this! I don't care if you think your saving my life, I won't let you fight alone you fool!" I yelled as I pounded the door.

Suddenly the door flow open causing me to land face first on the stone ground, I lay there dazed before I picked up on the evil aura around me.

"Well now I had expected to find the lost mouse so soon" came the grungy voice of Zead.

Jumping to my feet and backed away from him as fast as I could, as I did he stood there blocking me from the red door Hecter entered.

"I had hoped to be rid of you sooner but with Hecter at your heels, I have had a bit of trouble doing so" Zead said stulking around me.

"What the hell do you want creep?" I growled puting my back to the stone wall of the castle.

"What I want is for you to go away, there is no act left for you in this play" He said with malice.

"So your a poet and didn't know it?" I mocked him more out of fear then humer.

Suddenly time skipped out on me, one moment I was standing there talking to Zead and fearing for Hecter as the ground shuttered beneth us, the next I was staring at a pack of fenrirs in what looked to be a canyon.

I watched as the alpha of the pack growled before lunged at me, the rest was a blur as I when in to survival mode, I ducked under the alpha slicing its belly as I went it turned to dust before it even hit the ground.

I stood slowly as the back surounded me, I had now wall to put my back to and I was surounded by malice and hunger as it rolled off of them in waves.

I did the best head count I could with them moving around me looking for an opening and realized I was out matched at least thirdy to one.

The growls grew louder as I readied myself the best I could, inwardly I was preying. Preying that Hector was okey, and preying for myself asking god to help bail my butt out of this mess.

...

...

First chapter complete.

I would love to hear some reviews on this as I will be writing more as I complete the game Curse of Darkness, which I was finaly able to get for my birthday!

Next chapter: Bakjhet mountains.

I have not forgotten my FF7 story, the next chapter will be done after Halloween!


	2. Saved with evil abound

Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness.

Tale of the lost soul.

...

**Please forgive any mistakes in the first few chapters of this tale as I am running on four hours sleep in the last two days, and I haven't the time to check over my work. **

**Also forgive me for wandering in the chapters with pointless hallways and stuff, as the game puts little action in as you wonder around in it. **

**P.S, I am trying to keep it as close to the story line as best I can.**

**I do not own anything besides Alex my OC.**

...

I could feel the blood running down my legs from the bite wound, I was surrounded, I had killed a few but more were there to replace them. I need a help, I need Hector, I need coffee!

A sudden yelp caused as all to pause in our fighting as a wolf sailed through the air and over our head turning to dust as it went. A man strode forward uncaring as the fenrirs bared their fangs at him...He was tall...Dark...and Awesome!

"If you would be so kind as to leave the maiden be, I would make for a far better fight" The man said readying his whip.

I watched in numbed silence as the stranger fought his way through the pack to my side, he dispatch them with ease lashing out with his whip that seemed to not only hit them but burn as wall.

It went on like this for a good bit of time, soon the fenrirs started to thin most were dead but some had run off. When the stranger cut down one of the bigger wolf's the others took the hint and ran for it, leaving us in peace at last.

I tried to stand but I dropped back to the ground when my leg refused to hold my weight, the stranger had watched this with worry before lifting me up bridle style.

"My name is Trevor Belmont malady, now please move no more" Trevor say and I agreed it ached to even think about moving.

I must have passed out at some point as I woke to the sounds of voices not far from where I lay, blinking I turned over and found I was in a room that looked like a fancy cave complete with a door. Tall stacks of wood crates stood in the corners of said room, barrels of weapons beside the crates, and books laced the bar that had been built mid way back along with all the shelves, and behind the bar the back half of the cave had shelves built on it housing all manner of goods.

As I lay there I saw Trevor talking to a blond woman dressed in a pink dress, but it was her aura that had me, it was swirls of gold, pink, and lavender.

While Trevor was a tanned skinned dark-haired man who was dressed in a tailed coat that was a mix of dark and light brown tone, dark cloths and brown boots made up the rest, but un like the lady's aura or even Hector's which had been silver and blue, Trevor's aura was dark tones of purple and the color of old gold that sparked around him.

"She will be fine given time to heal" I hear the woman speak in a sweet voice.

"Yes but how on earth did she find such a massive pack of fenrir? In the time I have been here I have yet to see that many in one place" Trevor said his voice laced with concern.

"I haven't an idea, but I did feel a strong dark magic not long before you brought her here" The woman replied with a pondering look on her face.

I sat up slowly trying to make little noise but I couldn't lay there any longer or I would start growing fungus on me I was sure. I groaned a bit and find my lower half covered with bandages along with my leg, my arm on the other hand was wrapped with a dark material that started at my elbow and ended just short of my fingers.

I had a sudden urge to scratch EVERYWHERE, I mean I have had poison ivy in places we wont talk about and it paled next to the itch I felt now, a hand gripped mine preventing me from relieving the itch under the black thing on my arm.

"You must not scratch you wound, it will only make them worse!" The woman said holding my hand away from all the bandages. "This black wrapping will help keep the stitches in place on your arm and heal the wound there"

Trevor stood just behind her looking like he wanted to say something but was too polite to ask when I was injured.

"If you want to know how I got here join to club, I woke in an abandoned castle with no idea how I got there" I said to him with a shrug.

Trevor had a puzzled look on his face while the woman checked over my wrappings, I huffed after a few minutes and tried to stand, both the woman and Trevor looked shocked by this and tried to get me back in the hay bed.

"You must rest child!" The woman said with a looked of horror.

"Hate to say this cause I like to sleep, but I have rested enough for a life time and I have to find my friend" I sighed getting to my feet.

The world seemed to tilt for a second before righting its self, I dusted off and tried not to think about up chucking as I walked slowly to my shoes and start the task of getting them on.

After that was complete I looked around for my backpack but couldn't see it anywhere, I blink before turning to the worried faces of the other two in the room.

"Do you have my backpack?" I asked the woman.

"You had no pack when I found you" Trevor replied.

I stared at him for a second before it hit me, Zead took it! I yelled on the inside growling outward. They both looked at me with shock before taking a step back from me.

"I have to go! I have to find Hector and my pack!" I yelled to them as I ran for the door.

Halfway out my good arm was caught in a death grip and I spun around to yell only to see a very stern looking Trevor.

"I know you must be worried for this Hector, but I can not simple let you run off and get yourself kill!" Trevor's said with a grim look.

"Look I have to go! So let go!" I yelled back at him.

I hated being controlled, but I hated leaving a friend high and dry more! I throw a punch hoping to distracted him long enough to pry my arm loose and make a break for it, only to have him catch my fist with out even flinching.

"I will not allow you to run off, given the fact that you forgot your weapons says to me you are not well enough to fight let alone find your friend" I glared at him in his stock calm façade.

He was right in my haste I had forgotten both my blades, but my pride and caring nature was acting out now and I couldn't have cared less.

"If I may dear" The woman said handing me the said blades as Trevor let my hands go but not my shoulder "You may find this friend of your traveling with Belmont here, not only will you be safer that way you may also find how you got here" She said.

I took the blades from her in silent rebellion, I hated that she was right.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me your name I will ask the next person I meet if they know of you" She said.

"My name is Alex" I replied with a frown, just cause she was right didn't mean I had to like it.

"Well lady Alex, I am Julia" the woman said with a smile. "I wish you both luck in your journey and please come back any time you need"

Trevor said his thanks as I stood there uncaring, the earth shuddering that I back in the castle caused me more worry then anything. All I can do is pray Hector survived that battle and I hope Vivi was ok too.

I thought back the thing I had said to Hector and wished now I could say how sorry I was for my childish actions. Trevor headed out the door as I followed behind, I would ditch him this first chance I got and go find Hector I thought to myself.

We headed west out of the area Trevor in front ever vigilant and I taking up the rear trying to keep myself from itching.

We soon ran in to what Trevor call 'Axe Armor's' and I was told to stay out-of-the-way, groaning I leaned against the wall watching Trevor put up a good fight, some wizards had joined in causing Trevor some trouble and me to giggle.

when he finally dispatched the last armor we walked on wordlessly as I was still giggling, the next area looked like something from Drakenguard.

Two large towers stood empty before a huge wall with spikes on top and a stone bridge was the only way across, a raised stone platform held what looked to be an ancient Gatling gun, but the creepy part was the place was completely empty.

"Do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" I asked with wide eyes, something about the place made the hair on my arms stand up.

"No, why?" Trevor asked as we made are way across the stone bridge.

I could feel a presence here as we walked, I could feel it following us even now. I paid it no mind in hopes that whatever it was it would lose interest in us soon.

I was trying so hard to ignore IT that I wound up walking in to Trevor's back as he had stopped just before me, he looked back at me with a questioning gaze that I ignored (I'm good like that).

As we passed the castle walls we heard the battle cries of monsters and we soon engaged in battle with more Axe armor, well correction, Trevor was battling the axe armors as I fought off a couple orcs since they were easier targets.

After finally beating the monsters with only minor injuries, stupid hurt arm acted up, we headed on and soon found a split in the road.

"So which way do we go?" I asked him.

Trevor didn't replie but merely examined both paths carefully with out a word, I on the other hand was worried, itchy, and had no patience.

"Do you have a coin on you?" I asked raising may hand out flat to him.

Trevor gave me a look before digging in on of his many pouches, just like Hector I thought sadly as he pulled forth a silver coin and place it in my open hand.

I flipped the coin in the air before saying "Call it" to Trevor who looked clueless.

I caught the coin and smacked it on the back of my hand without looking at it.

"What do you mean by 'call it' ?" Trevor said sounded very confused which made me laugh.

"Call it means like heads we go left, tails we go right. So which will it be heads or tails?" I asked him.

"Very well heads we go left, tails right" He shrugged as I gave a weak glare.

Lifting my hand and found it had landed on tails.

"Tails we go right" I said making a going motion with my hand down the right path.

As we walk I that bits of castle laced the walls of the canyon, solid carved stone arch ways lead from on path to another, and pillars of stone decorated parts as wall.

We passed a healing room on the way, which Trevor made me use, and soon made it to yet another sealed off door apon which we had to fight of more Orcs.

After a few minutes of fighting and I proving I could fight too we made short work of them, only to find more and orcs in the next path along with skeleton blazes.

"Ok I got one, how are we able to fight something that's on fire without burning our self's?" I asked as my brain had a brain fart.

"Child you need to stop asking such ridiculous questions" Trevor replied ending an Orc as he did.

"Oh sure, a ridiculous question!" I yelled back dodging one of the flaming skeletons. "Says the guy fighting a pig with a bow!"

Soon I killed off the flaming guys, with a little help, and we soon resumed our walking. Not to long later, shock, shock, we found more monsters this time it was giant purple cyclops with a really big club with spikes and more skeleton blazes.

"Okay why is he purple? I mean come on that's not even an evil color!" I rambled as Trevor set of to kill the said monster.

"If you fought half as much as you talked, you might finally get strong enough to find this 'friend' of your" Trevor replied with a growl.

I paused mid attack and turned an evil glare on him, I then turned the glare on the skeleton blaze who looked uncaring with his bandaged eyes and blade hands.

After the fighting was done I didn't wait for the jerk but merely walked off down a path with the said jerk yelling at me as I did.

-I hope I find Hector soon, Trevor is getting on my nerves- I thought as I walked suddenly sad again, stupid female emotions!

I was way ahead of Trevor when I came apon more Skeleton blazes, I had to do a lot of dodging and a bit of running before I finally was able to kill the last one off.

I wiped the sweat from my brow with a sigh, ha! whose weak now jerk! I thought as I stood there breathing deep.

A sudden flash of purple caught my attention to late and soon I was meeting hard ground as I found myself looking up at the wine colored sky groaning.

As I lay there I heard the crack of a whip followed by hurried foot steps, and soon Trevor's worried face came in to view.

"This is precisely why I did not want you running of on your own!" His voice sounded darkened with worried and something else.

"I am no child! don't need help damn it!" I yelled at him as he stood me up on shaky legs.

"It matters not if you are a child! It matters if you run headlong in to a fight you can not win! you most understand you are not immortal! you bleed as I do and get hurt as I do!" Trevor said shaking my shoulder hard with a look as sorrow and pain.

I did that understand was the sad part, Trevor's words jarred something loose and I remember someone else saying the same thing to me.

I never realized I was crying till Trevor pulled me to his chest making the hushing sounds like a father would to their scared child.

"Hush now I did not mean that to be so harsh. We have a long road ahead of us we must be on our way" Trevor said gripping my hand before guiding me along the canyon path.

As we walked I noticed something in Trevor soften and something else harden in his eyes, I pretended not to notice as we came to another area.

This area was nicer then a lot I areas I had seen, sure there were a few disembodied flying dragon heads floating around trying to eat me but I could have cared less because I was walked across an old world stone and wood bridge that lay just in front of a wonderful waterfall.

Trevor had to keep me moving as I kept stopping to look at it, something about it reminded me of something that was just on the edge on my thoughts.

"Come along Alex we must hurry" I could hear the humor in his voice as he spoke.

"But Its so pretty!" I almost slapped myself after the words left my mouth, pretty really?

"Come now I promise we will come back another time when evil is not afoot and see it, eh?" Trevor took my hand like a father would and led me away.

I blinked at him when it all sunk in, the change in him like another I had known, memories I couldn't quite grasp, and a hurt that filled my heart I couldn't quite understand.

Trevor was seeing me as one of his own, maybe his child perhaps? but that didn't matter now as my head filled with little flash's of a friendly smile, a brother's comfort, and a dark pain I couldn't place in between.

I must of said something or made a strangled sound as Trevor gripped my hand harder in a comforting way again like that of a father as we walked on.

We soon came apon more wizards but instead of rushing to battle I hung back and tried to sort out my thoughts, never noticing the worried look Trevor was giving me. He dispatched the monsters with ease and we moved on to yet another area but this one with more castle style stone arch ways and stairs to it.

Trevor left me near the entrance as he ran of to fight, as I stood in my dazed state a sudden cry of a monster to close for comfort shocked me out of my thought and my eyes landed on a giant bird/lizard mixed monster that reminded me of a really big chicken with scales.

What happened next can only be called delayed reaction a-d-d, before the creature even knew what happened I was on its back riding it bronco style up the stair case passing a dumb phounded Trevor.

After Trevor killed the others I was ordered off the large bird, much to the birds pleasure, and Trevor did away with it. I didn't know what was funnier, the look of relief mixed with fatherly concern or the lecture about not riding Cockatrice or any other monsters for fun.

As we walked on we had to dispatch a few skeletons, another Cockatrice that Trevor wouldn't let me ride, and some wizards. Soon we were in yet another area this one with a new monsters thankfully as the other ones were getting boring to fight, Trevor called them Efreet.

Efreets looked like giant flaming body that was all muscle, with a dragons head, covered completely in fire, with no legs or ass for that matter, dragon claw like hands, and a nasty personality.

I had to dodge away as one tried to grab me, I suddenly realized Trevor was stuck off to the side fighting off two and the third one I was fighting wanted to get hands-e.

"Will you back off! I don't do being monster handled!" I yelled at it as it came after me.

I had a sudden sinking feeling right before I froze mid step as the presence I felt earlier made it self known to me again. I pause just long enough for the Efreet to grab me, which in some way I was glad for, as the presence threaten to strangle me by turning my insides to ice.

I heard Trevor yell at the Efreet holding me before realizing it was playing keep-away with Trevor and I was the prize.

"Okay this just went from weird to down right creepy real quick" I said to myself as yet again the Efreet dodged Trevor, who in turn, growled at him.

All the while I felt worm and floaty, as the monster started dashing back off to another area were Trevor was attacked by a lizardman. The Efreet held me tightly as it passed through a door, and by pass I mean it turned the knob and floated in snickering.

Once inside I found I was in a giant round, flat, area. As the Efreet sat me on the ground I soon laid eyes apon something that scared me more then a crazy doctor hell bent on giving me a shot!

Right in the center of the area was a HUGE dragon sleeping on its side with it wings tucked in like a birds, as I sat very still hoping the beast couldn't smell my fear, they could do that right? like a T-rex or a really mean dog?

I started preying that it would stay asleep, call me chicken but I didn't want to fight something that thought I tasted good with ketchup! Suddenly the blood left my body as I heard Trevor yelling at the top of his lungs running straight for us!

what happened next did so in the span of five seconds, I was on my feet running up to Trevor, clamping my hand over his mouth and making hushing sound, as the Efreet tried to grab me with a roar.

And suddenly we were all silenced by a massive roar that caused the ground to shake and my body to freeze. Later I would most likely laugh (if we lived) by the wide eyed, slacked jawed, scared shitless looks an all three of our faces as the dragon swung its large head around to glare at us.

The world was suddenly back in order as I eeped and dashed to the side with Efreet on my heels as the dragon breathed fire at were we had stood.

Trevor was on the other side of the dragon aiming his whip for its head, as I made a stab (literally) at its feet, hey if nothing else I could slow it down. The Efreet was lunching fire balls at its head along with keeping up with me.

The dragon let out an annoyed roar as I felt its anger grow by are attacks, I barely dodged it's tail which tried to crush me as I rolled away.

Efreet was holding out better than me as he lunched a fire-ball before dodging away, and managed to catch the dragon in its left eye.

I saw Trevor dodge as it blow fire at him, turn, and hit it square in it forehead cracking a horn as he did. The lumbering beast suddenly lost interest with Trevor and Efreet as it flapped it massive wings and took to the sky's.

I stood there stunned thinking we had won when the dragon slammed back down causing a gall force wind to knock me back in to the wall.

Black spots danced in my vision as I lay there on the ground were I crumpled like wet paper breathing hard. The dragon turned it's burning glare on me as I my head filled with thoughts not my own.

**:Kill the pretty:**

**:Master would love a pretty corps:**

**:Let the pretty not wake from its eternal sleep:**

I groaned as the words grew louder in my skull, causing the veins in my brain to pulse.

**_:It will all be over soon dear girl, let the sleep take you and soon you will never have to worry about Hector, or Trevor ever again:_**

The last voice I heard ignited a rage in me as I knew who the voice belonged too but the name and face of who slid to the blackness of my thoughts.

As I stood to fight the dragon made a dash at me, Trevor cried out a warning, and just as I raised my arms to shield my face Efreet appeared before me blocking the dragons fiery breath.

:Never will you touch my pretty!:

I heard a gravely voice roar.

:She is MINE!:

Just as sudden as he appeared Efreet was gone throwing a fire-ball down the dragon's throat just as the fiery breath died down, causing the gas in it mouth to ignite resulting in an explosion.

The huge dragon flopped to the ground with a massive earth quack before it Lay there unmoving and I realized we had finally killed the thing!

I turned to stare at Efreet for the longest moment before Trevor wrapped me in a bear hug, which lasted only a second as Efreet pulled him away from me with a growl.

With the dragon dead and gone I was now stuck with to battling alpha males, which sounded way creepier then it should have. I watched them fight for a few minutes before burst out with a "I shall call you Spiro!"

Causing both males to look at me like I had lost my mind.

"You can not keep it!" Trevor suddenly yelled back at me.

"HEY! If I am old enough to have a knive, then I am old enough to have a monster! And it thinks I'm pretty!" I yelled back.

:The pretty knows I think her pretty?: Spiro thought as he watched me approach.

"Yes Spiro I know you think I'm pretty, I can hear your thought's! cool huh?" I said with a smile.

Both Trevor and Spiro looked at me like I was the Joker from Batman, as their brains tried to understand what I had just said.

:The pretty can hear my thoughts? THE PRETTY CAN HEAR MY THOUGTH'S!: Spiro yelled in his head as he panic, as Trevor looked at me with a shocked look.

With a sigh I didn't even wait for them as I headed for the door at the other end of the area, I soon found a large building that reminded me of a church, with gothic stone spires on both side, with large stain glass windows, It's was all grey stone like something from England, and set in a forest type area.

I was at the doors when Trevor and Spiro finally caught up.

"I believe we have found Garibaldi temple" Trevor said admiring the place.

Spiro merely grunted as we went in, the insides looked like your standard old world church, with long grey stone corridors that were lined with stain glass windows that depicted weird scene of skeletons in them. High arched ceilings, decorative carved stone above the doors and placed randomly in wall.

As we walked corridor to corridor I began to notice the age of the place, some of the floors were cracked, large spiders webs took up shadowy corners, and whole chunks were gone from random walls.

And all the while a light was being casted through the stained glass windows that aluminated the corridors with beautiful colors. How was beyond me though, seeing as it was night not day outside, well I spose the very large full moon could be the cause.

Anyway If I hadn't know better I would have said this place was holy, but with all the skeletons in windows, wizards popping out of the wood work, and lesser demons trying to kill me. Ya holy, not really.

As we entered the first room the doors were blocked with spikes as skeletons dressed as soldiers popped up out of the ground and a Cyclops crashed through a window and landed in the middle of the room.

Spiro my Efreet hurled the first attack in the form of a fire-ball, Trevor unrolled his wipe and went for a head shot on the Cyclops, as I pulled my blades out and went to town on the skeletons.

I taught Spiro how to high-five as Trevor finished off the Cyclops, then headed for the next door. Once in the hallway I got a strange tingle in my spine that caused me to shiver, Trevor looked at me concerned as Spiro started to growl.

Suddenly we were swarmed by jumping humped back creatures that were no taller than Trevor's knees, their backs were split open reviling there spines and causing me to cringe at the site.

We fought them off as best we could with them jumping everywhere like cracked out squirrels, after finally finishing of the last of them we headed on to the next hallway only to be jumped by more of them. By the time we made it out of the hallway we were so tired even Trevor was slowing down.

"Maybe we need to take a break, or find a healing room, or something?" I said between deep breaths.

"We can not stop to rest just yet, we have much farther to go catch up with that red-headed fiend!" Trevor stated looking pumped and ready to go, but failed to realize he was sweaty, breathing hard, and had a slit wheeze to his voice.

Spiro and I both rolled are eyes at him, while Trevor walked ahead down the hallway. We caught up easily enough and soon found our self's at a cross road where three paths lay before us.

Right, left, or forwards to the next door.

"I Vote right" I said pointing.

"I think we should go left" Trevor said.

Spiro looked bored.

"Well why don't we split up then I can go right, and you go left" I smiled at Trevor.

"I do not think you alone is a good thing" Trevor replied will a sigh.

"Ah, but I won't be! I shall have Spiro the Efreet with me as back up!" I stated smugly.

"Ah yes the Efreet that kidnapped you then fled leading us in to a fight with dragon..." Trevor had that look parents get when you ask for the keys to the car after just getting you license.

:I was not the one yelling: Spiro growled back crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"What did he say?" Trevor looked puzzled.

"He says I'm right" I grinned.

:Did not: Spiro growled at me.

"Right anyway, moving on. I am going right, if I'm not back by the time you make it back here start looking for the body" I waved as I headed for the door on the right leaving a shocked/worried looking Trevor.

"Keep her safe" I heard Trevor say to Spiro before he followed me.

We killed of a few more flea men before coming to two doors, Efreet took the first with a growl, I took the second door with a huff at Spiro's back.

"Ditched by a flaming weirdo monster, I have got to start making better friends" I muttered as I walked through the second door.

Instantly spikes blocked my path making me sigh, great and with out back-up, I thought rolling my eyes. An Axe armor appeared in the center of the small room along with a couple of Flea men popping out of thin air.

"This is not going to end well" I muttered to my self.

I had a sudden fear grip me as that nagging presents made its self known again, but this time I felt its glee at the idea I might die in this room.

I didn't get a chance to dwell on it as the flea men came at me along with the armor, I managed to dodge the armors axe before I ran across the room trying to get a hit in on the annoying flea man.

My foot caught on something and I found my self eating stone floor, as I groaned trying to get my head back on straight a flea man decided it was a good time to lunch an attack.

Instinct kicked in at the last minute saving me from being gutted but not from being cut across the face from my right eyebrow to my left cheek.

What happened next was a blur and when I came to my senses I was blade to axe with the axe armor, as something sinister was swirling in me, something not my own.

I wanted to kill this monster and laugh is the life left its body, I wanted to prove I could kill without caring, but most of all I wanted to spill the blood of my enemies. I shivered as these thoughts swirled in my mind.

And just as I had come back to my self, something pulled me back in to the darkness that was my mind. And the next time I woke I was laying on the floor looking up at the stain glass window that depicted a skeleton in a nuns wrobe, the monsters were long gone and I was left there alone wondering just what the hell just happened to me.

I groaned to the empty room, my body had that feeling to it like I had laid there forever unmoving so I could feel every bone in my body as I twitched my fingers and wiggled my toes.

As I lay there twitching and wiggling I thought back to that feeling of joy I got when I killed those flea man and that armor and decided I should keep this to my self, after all I have already freaked Trevor out and took my anger out of poor Hector.

Huffing I sat up, scratched, stretched, and yawned then sighed and dragged my tired butt up to stand. As I headed for the door my foot caught on something laying on the floor, looking down I found a scroll laying there that reminded me of another I had picked up before.

I picked it up before unrolling it and started reading as I left the room and sure enough it was a map, I re-rolled the map and tucked it under my arm. Once I made it back to the main hallway I realized nether Trevor nor Spiro was there yet, huffing I picked a corner sat down and studied the map I found.

A few minutes passed before the doors open one after the other revealing a scratched up Trevor and an angry Spiro.

"Should I ask?" I asked the too as we started for the middle door.

Nether replied only growled as we walked to the next hallway which again was full of flea man, more fight and much yelling later we passed from the hallway in to another hallway.

Soon we found Axe armors and ghost blocking our path, Trevor growled along with Spiro as they killed them off leaving me to sigh and watch.

I ran ahead down the hall with little protest, I paused outside the first door I saw and found it was a healing room and waited for the slow pokes behind me.

"Hey why don't you guy get a quick healing in, you look like you could use it" I pointed to the door as Trevor and Spiro neared.

Both sigh out of happiness at the sigh of the door and went in as I waited in the hall way for them, and soon we were walking again.

As we neared a set of stairs I watched Trevor attack a female statue that was no higher than my waist holding up a plate with a purple flame on it, smashing it to pieces on the ground.

"Sense when is it okay to vandalize a church, even if _is_ full of monster?" I asked Trevor as he pulled forth a silver coin from the rubble.

Trevor paused in thought his face blank as the idea rolled around in his mind.

"Never mind" I sighed as I could swear smoke was coming out of his ears from thinking to hard.

Once we climb the stairs we found our self's fighting two armor knights, I was kept from the fight as both Trevor and Spiro sent me falling on my ass every time I tried to help.

"You do realize I can fight to right?" I growled at them as both seemed to ignore the comment.

Huffing I followed behind as we searched the balconies, we found a serum and uncurse before heading back to the first floor and through a door I didn't see.

Trevor pulled the map I had given him earlier from his pouches, how the hell he got it in there was a mystery to me, and began walking off down the hall way.

We soon came to a long hallway that passed by a large cage like place that looked as if it had been a garden at some point but was now bare dirt, a ghost like creature with a human like form dressed in red appeared along the hallway.

It took all of us a bit to take it down as it liked to disappear and reappear behind you, with a sigh we finally moved on to the next area.

"How much longer do you have to walk, my feet hurt" I grumbled not telling them that my head did as well.

"Not much" Trevor replied with his calm uncaring voice.

:Uhg, I want food: Spiro growled as he followed behind.

We passed through more look-a-like hallways but this time they were plain stone walls un like the fancy ones back on the other side of the temple.

Soon I was forced to fight along with the other two as three phantom swords appeared out of thin air, I was ahead of the others fighting as Trevor kicked his in to mine.

Spiro hit his with a ball of fire killing his, as I jump attacked mine, Trevor had his down and killed just I beat mine.

Sighing as I was patted on the back by Trevor when he passed and we headed on, soon we were in a large room that looked to have been a place for prayer long ago.

Half rotten pews lay to the sides of the room as papers scattered across the floor, Trevor looked around as Spiro and I pulled free a still good pew from the pile and set our self's apon them.

"I think we can rest here with out attack few a while" Trevor walks over to us as we got comfy on the pews.

"Good I need some sleep" I mutter as I lay my aching head on the pew.

...X...

I was woken from my dreamless sleep by a yell and a curse as the feelings of anger and fear washed over me, Spiro pulled me from the pew just before the said pew was destroyed by two fighting figures.

I rubbed at my eyes hoping to wake enough to see what was happening, and found my eyes widening as I saw Hector try to slice Trevor with a spear.

I watched in horror as both my friends fought to kill each other before my eyes, I ordered Spiro to let me go before whacking him on the head so I could get free just as Trevor was about to slash Hector.

I tackled Hector to the ground with a cry as Trevor's whip hit my bandaged arm causing something warm to flow under the bandage.

"Enough!" I cried at them with tears running down my face before a burning pain caused me to black out.

...XXX...

End.

**Monsters thoughts**

_**Unknown evils thoughts**_

Spiro the Efreets thoughts


End file.
